rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kent Paul
'Kent Paul '(1965-?) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto Series, and being a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Kent happens to be a cocky youth from Kent, England. He works in the music business, but claims to be a criminal mastermind. He was voiced by Danny Dyer. Kent Paul also owns a website called Kent Paul's 80's Nostalgia Zone. History Early Life Kent Paul was born in 1965 in Kent, United Kingdom. When he was 18, he moved to Vice City and got contracts with a lawyer named Ken Rosenburg, "Big" Mitch Baker and his biker gang, and the Scottish band Love Fist, which he later became their manager. GTA Vice City He had contracts with biker gangs, but fell out of "Big" Mitch Baker's gang. He's know to be very "good with rumours" and has information on major crime units in Vice City, and seems to have contact with certin SWAT divisions. He told Tommy Vercetti that Leo Teal acted in the ambush at the beginning of the game. He also happens to be a pathological liar and a suspected drug addict. He also acts as the manger of the Scottish rockband, Love Fist, and is usually found hanging out at the Malibu Club in Vice City. At first, Tommy has a strong dislike of him, but soon become close aquaintances after meeting up with Love Fist. After acquiring the Film Studios, Kent gives Tommy a call asking him if he could have a part in one of Tommy's movies, but he refuses and then tells Tommy not to forget about him, even after all that Kent did for him. GTA San Andreas Around 1992, Kent begins to manage another local rockband called the Gurning Chimps, bringing them to San Andreas to have them noticed, but finds himself stranded in the desert with only one member remaining. After Carl Johnson rescues him, he quickly heads to Los Venturas to meet Ken Rosenburg. After he begins producing for Madd Dog after Madd Dog's career came back on track. Kent is also affiliated with The Truth, who him and Macer were taking peyote in the desert. Personality Kent Paul is seen to ba a laid back man. In some missions like Death Row, Psycho Killer, and Don Peyote, he goes into a panicked state because of threating tasks at hand and because of Macer's failed resistance to masterbate and do drugs he rather becomes annoyed. In GTA Vice City, Kent Paut appears to slightly resemble Tom Cruise and is notably shorter that other pedestrians. In GTA San Andreas, he is taller with orange hair and is notably thinner than in GTA Vice City. VCPD Crime Tree Record *"Kent Paul" is believed to be an assumed name. Real name unknown... *Also known as "KP", "Paulo", and "Kent." *English youth. *Claims to work in music business. No known employment. *INS papers not in order. *Claims to ba a criminal mastermind. *No criminal record yet found. *Known to make contact with biker gangs, but believed to have fallen out with Baker's gang. *Pathological liar. *Appalloing haircut. *Suspected narcotics addiction. *Known heavy drinker. *Seems to have contact in certin SWAT divisions. *Frequently seen together in bars. *Frequents Malibu Club virtually every night. Mission Appearances GTA Vice City *The Party? *Back Alley Brawl *Death Row *Love Juice *Psycho Killer *Publicity Tour Gallery Kent paul and tommy.jpg|Kent Paul and Tommy Vercetti in the Malibu Club. Kent paul artwork.png|Artwork of Kent Paul for GTA Vice City.